Many of today's vehicles are equipped with a keyless entry system in the form of an electronic locking device that controls access to the vehicle without using a traditional mechanical key. The term remote keyless system (RKS), also called keyless entry, refers to a lock that uses an electronic remote control as a key which is activated by a handheld device or automatically by proximity. An RKS performs the functions of a standard car key without physical contact. For vehicle's equipped with an RKS, a vehicle transceiver system can detect the approach of an authorizing device carried by the vehicle's owner, such as a key fob transponder, authenticate the fob as authorized to access and operate the vehicle, and then command certain vehicle functions, such as remote locking or unlocking the doors, starting the vehicle's engine, rolling the windows down or up, opening or closing a sunroof, opening or closing a convertible top, etc.
Typical RKS key fobs contain a short-range radio transmitter that must be within a certain range (e.g., 5-20 meters (15-60 ft)) of the car to work. When a button is pushed on an active RKS key fob, a coded signal is transmitted by radio waves to a receiver unit in the vehicle. The vehicle's RKS may then issue one or more commands (open, close, lock, unlock, etc.) through the vehicle's on-board computer system, and to the particular vehicular component to be operated, based on the received coded signal. Some RKS key fobs, which are sometimes referred to as “smart keys,” transmit a continual or sustained coded signal and do not require the operator to affirmatively actuate the RKS key fob in order for the vehicle to operate the various vehicle's components.
Vehicle manufacturers are very concerned with vehicle security, not only with respect to limiting access to the vehicle's passenger compartment, but also with respect to limiting communication access to the vehicle's on-board systems. As a result, RKS key fobs are typically designed to emit a radio frequency with a designated, distinct digital identity code. Such RKS key fobs are generally programmable only by the vehicle's manufacturer, and all wireless communications between the key fob and the vehicle's on-board is typically encrypted.
While there have been substantial improvements in vehicle key technology, moving from a mechanical-based key to an electronic-based key, there is still a need for the driver to carry around and keep track of an additional component for vehicle access. Moreover, vehicle's are generally considered closed systems with no third party access permitted to the vehicle's on-board systems. And communications with vehicle on-board systems, particularly those which involve the issuance of commands to operate any of the vehicle's components, have been limited to either the use of a manufacturer-provided device, such as an RKS key fob, or via a secure backend server-based system that is controlled by the manufacturer. Thus, the ability of third parties to develop systems and applications which interact with the vehicle has been limited to having to communicate with a remote backend-server that is controlled by the vehicle manufacturer, which in turn then communicates with the vehicle's onboard system. However, there are many drawbacks associated with this solution, including that it requires the vehicle to be in an area with adequate signal reception, which may not be available when the vehicle is in a parking structure, tunnel or remote area. This solution is also highly resource intensive since all communications with the vehicles must be routed through the manufacturer's backend-server system.
Therefore, what is needed is an intermediary device which eliminates the need to carry around an additional device dedicated to vehicle access and/or to enable third party systems and applications to access and issue commands to a vehicle's on-board system in a safe, secure and efficient manner.